Ryth's Notes
Within Ryth's tomb lies a great library. A library that contains many lost tomes, ancient notes, and others. However at the center of this library stands a single lectern with a single book, covered with fancy engravings, trimming, and illumination. This is a book containing all the information that Ryth has gathered over his immense, if not patchy, life span. Notes that the Lich couldn't keep in his head, but required to keep close by. These were the Immortal Notes of Ryth. Journal All of the pages from this section have been painstakingly removed. Notes on Necromancy While I am ancient, and skilled, and even titled 'Master', I am not even close to the ultimate potential Necromancy can offer. I have seen necromancers raise entire armies with the flick of their wrists. I have seen Mahjarrat transform men into wights with a single spell. I have even seen them control zombified or skeletal dragons, creatures that are not capable of being controlled by me. So, here, I put my discoveries and understanding of necromancy in hopes of triggering even more discoveries and understanding. To begin with, the basic concepts of necromancy. The theory is that the caster uses their own power to create, control, or manifest undead. Undead, such as myself, are almost as various as Chthonians, or at least have the potential to be. Normally, undead are made of corpses of existing beings, however, there are exceptions. For example, it is possible to grow skeletons out of pot of crushed bones with the right enchantment, as it is also possible to create undead from almost nothing. Lastly, it is possible to create a wight, the almost perfect form of necromancy, from a living body. Liches come halfway between wights and normal undead. While we are immortal like wights, we still physically age, like other undead. Some have stopped the aging process entirely, but I do not see the point. My particular case of lichdom manifests itself very interestingly. When a lich dies, he returns to his Phylactery to be reconstructed. This usually includes physical form, however, I do not take my body with me. Usually, when I die, my body turns to dust, and my consciousness returns to my phylactery. From there, I become a bodiless consciousness, until I find an empty body to take. '''I must never possess a living, or comatose body. It will result in a situation where I become a second personality until I die again.' Items The Eye of Saradomin / The First of Guthix ''While I have never seen this thing in person, I've heard several accounts as to it's power. The object itself is said to have enough power to make one a god. I have not heard much else on the subject, other than it being the cause of the explosion that created the area now known as the Wilderness. Phylactery An object of great magical potential. Created properly, this item can trap a soul in it. After this, depending on the design, the soul will either remotely control a body, or be trapped in the container forever. Having used one myself, I will write down my recipe for one in the case I will ever need it. '' 'A single bit of molten crystal-flecked sandstone, fused around a hollow dragon tailbone is required for the main container. Some pure blood is needed next. Sadly, these can only be obtained from creatures that are completely innocent. 12 ounces are needed at the minimum. Lastly, add a bit of mushed demon flesh, sprinkle in some dried and crushed bloodweed, and apply a mashed rotten potato to the mix. While the last ingredient might not make sense at first, study has taught me that it is essential for the stability of the container.' My Sword ''A little souvenir from the God Wars. The leader of my unit came up with a fascinating discovery. A rare metal that we thought was useless to make a weapon, can in fact be configured through a refining process that it unknown to me, and then tuned to either store, or repel a magical charge. My sword is composed of steel and lined with this metal, allowing me to conduct magic through it as though it were a wand or a staff. I have found it quite useful in the past, and I hope that it will remain so for the future. Super Mirror Shield Another special relic from the God Wars. While I am unable to use it for it's true purpose, I keep it out of respect for a great foe. It once belonged to a powerful Cyclops named Un. I fought him several times, and each time, he used this shield to... Reflect existing objects in the real world. When I killed him, and examined the shield, I found no trace of magic on it. It is possible that he was using some other item to create the reflections, but this is still a very good quality mirror shield. People Laura Having awoken in an age past my time, she is one of the first people who I managed to make real contact with. And with her, comes great magical power. She has more potential than some of my most promising students, managing to recover from a failed teleport without a single scratch. I intend to keep her close to me, to study her, and to teach her to control herself. Zhaldyr He's just a demon. An absolutely massive demon with the ability to create a seemingly infinite amount of spiders, but just a demon nonetheless. Pyro A cunty Mahjarrat with too much power for his own good. Too big of an ego too. He has been recently excommunicated. Amazingly enough, his people still follow him. Impressive. A zamorakian kingdom, run by a Mahajrrat who's prayers will forever be unanswered. Vengra I like her. One of Zamorak's demon assassins. She is a member of the Council. She owns some kind of knight-slave-servant. Not exactly sure who it is. She is also responsible for sending the message of Pyro's excommunication to Lord Zamorak, and the rest of our people. Basic Magic Melting Punch A spell I made for my own amusement. It uses the same concepts as the dwarves used to superheat ore, however, rather than quickly discharging the spell into a single object, it's rather simple to channel the power into one's fist, and send out a bit of that energy into a punch. This is particularly effective against combatants who prefer to utilize heavy metal armor, as metal conducts heat, and amplifies magical charge. Sandstorm Punch Another simple invention of mine. After a short amount of time gathering air energy, one sends it out around himself to gather as much sand or gravel as possible. The rocks then return to the caster's hand, after which they send out a concussive punch, amplified by the prior impact of the sand or gravel, resulting in what is effectively a double-hit. Rock Tomb Another spell based on gravel or sand. The user charges an air and an earth spell. They then preform a similar ritual to the one above, except when the particles draw near, the caster casts the earth spell and immediately compresses the material. It can be used in both an offensive or a defensive fashion, to either trap the opponent in a shell of solid rock, or to create an extra layer of armor for the caster. Forgotten Magic Pulverize Bones A relatively simple concept for an adept necromancer to master. It builds off of the same knowledge as the mages used to transmute bones into bananas. It is possible to completely pulverize a bone to dust using a simple spell. While applicable as a utility spell, it is also useful in combat if one manages to grab a hold of their opponent's bone. I have been yet unable to find a way to make this spell pierce through flesh. Wake Book A spell that I believe will only be useful in libraries. As it says on the tin, this spell brings a book to life, and causes it to attack a target based on it's contents. For example, a book on the history of teleportation would attack with magic, whereas an instruction manual on how to assemble a dwarvern cannon would shoot it's pages out. I will teach this spell to my library keepers. It would provide for a good security system. Necromancy Wight Make A much more useful spell. During the war, I witnessed a squad of necromancers sweeping through an entire army, turning the soldiers into undead minions as they passed. This impressed me. While I couldn't replicate the spell that they used, I managed to create something similar. It's a simple combat spell, with a twist. If one happens to die from it, their soul will remain in the body, and be placed under my total control. Soul Take A very simply effect. When a being dies, the caster uses some form of siphon, such as a phylactery, and traps the soul within. They then absorb the soul into their own through a wide variety of machines or spells. Very useful if I am out in the field for a lengthy period of time, and am incapable of returning to base and recharging. Summon Skeleton A rather basic spell that summons a relatively weak skeleton to the caster's aid. Useful for diversions and as a display of power. It requires a single bone. The rest of the structure will be constructed out of the most abundant surrounding material, and then transmuted into bone. Create Fungus Oddly enough, when a necromantic spell fizzles, fungus is created. However, I have found some use in this as a creative form of torture. I can summon a large mushroom to slowly eat away at the victim of the interrogation. Lovely stuff. Cool lines that I want to say * Yes, it would be more honorable. (immediately kill them using whatever death trap I have) * You're annoying, you know that? (to a member of royalty) * Why would you even try? (after someone makes a stupid mistake) * Come on, people. It's just a demon. * Next time you stab someone, do your research. * What is a man? A miserable little pile of secrets. Category:Lich Category:Books